Unravel
by FlamesofDeath017
Summary: Due to being on a joint mission. Kagura and Rogue sets out to finish the mission they were entrusted with. Whilst doing so, Rogue learns more about the Mermaid than the others ever had; Whilst Kagura's mask slowly crumbled. Will her frozen heart slowly melt throughout the journey or will it not? Moreover would he allow her to drown in her own misery alone. Rogura & StingxYukino
1. prologue

Title: Unravel

Summary: Due to being on a joint mission. Kagura and Rogue sets out to finish the mission they were entrusted to finish in the first place. Whilst doing so, Rogue learns more about the Mermaid than the others ever had. Whilst Kagura's mask slowly crumbled.

* * *

**_Sabertooth _**

Crimson hues scrutinized the place before him, a sigh slipping from his lips as he pulled the exceed he was carrying tighter to him. _'Typical.' _He thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his guild members.

They were everywhere. Men were currently lounging on the pool as they pushed women in forcibly. The horrible singing voice of Orga Nanagear was filling his ears, getting louder and louder as he walked closer and closer to their _respective _guild master. Usually, the sight would bring joy to the dragon slayer but today was exception. He was running low on money to pay his landowner, any more having fun and he'll find himself getting kicked out of his supposedly _shared _apartment.

"Sting." He called out sternly. Hues focused on the familiar tuff of blonde hair sitting beside Sabertooth's Celestial Mage. A laugh escaping from the Blonde's lips as he leaned towards the woman. "Sting!" He repeated, louder than the first.

"What?" The other replied, brow arching as a scowl was splayed across his visage. Eyes widening as he saw the familiar person before him. "Oh, Rogue. What is it buddy? Anything you need? How are you by the way?" He asked, a grin tugging on his lips as he tapped the place beside him. "C'mon sit here with me and Yukino."

"There's no need for that. We need to talk, Sting." He replied, glancing at the woman beside him before it flickered back to the Dragon Slayer. "It's about my apartment. No need to be on your guard." He added, lids shutting as he exhaled. "Do you have time?"

Nodding, Sting momentarily looked at Yukino. "I'll be back." He stated, a grin on his face as he walked towards side by side with Rogue. "Let's do this then. What is it?" He asked nonchalantly, cerulean hues staring at the other guild members with joy.

"I'm going on a mission, Sting. I was thinking on whether you can help me by choosing one…" He trailed, staring at his friend as he talked.

"Does Rogue-san intend to go alone?" A familiar voice of an exceed asked curiously as he peeked on Sting's shoulder.

"Le-Lector! How the hell did you get there?" Sting asked, azure hues widening as he stared at the exceed that was clinging on his shoulder. "That is a secret, Sting-sama! A secret that I, alone shall forever know!" Lector replied, laughing as he pat the Blonde's head.

"Frosch knows. Lector used his wings. Like Frosch does when he wants to cuddle with Rogue." A small voice added, smiling as he raised his hand.

"Frosch quiet! That was supposed to be a secret. Haven't I taught you anything." Lector stated, words laced with disapproval as he flied towards the other exceed.

Rogue watched both the exceed's antics, a small smile tugging on his lips as he stared at Frosch and Lector chasing each other in the guild. "Really, those two." A voice said with amusement, pulling him out of his reverie as he stared at the Blonde.

"Sting, the mission." Rogue started, brows furrowing as he stared at the Dragon Slayer with dismay.

"Oh yeah, about that. I've been saving one for the both of us." He responded, a smile tugging on his lips before it faded. "But I can't come with you on this one, Rogue." He added albeit hesitantly. "With all the paperwork and stuff. I really want to go though, you know that! I've been dying to go out on a mission again but I can't leave the guild." He explained sincerely as he stared at his friend.

"I know. It's alright, Sting. I understand."

"But, don't worry! You won't be entirely alone on this mission and I'm not only talking about Frosch." Sting added, a small grin curling on his lips. "You see, it's a joined mission…between two guilds."

* * *

**_Mermaid Heel_**

"Kagu-chaaaan!" A voice squealed, her voice evidently loud as it filled the guild's halls. That any person in the vicinity would turn their heads and stare; but such things happened every day in their guild. If not every day, then at least thrice every week.

Said woman was sitting on the guild's barstool. Eyes shutting close as a small sigh slipped from her lips. "What is it, Millianna?" She asked, brow arching as she responded dryly. Optics focused on the feline-like woman before her.

"Kagu-chan, let's go on a mission. C'mon, pleaaaase." She pleaded, hands clasped together as she met woman's intimidating stare.

The Gravity Mage simply stared at her, brows furrowed as she slowly made her way to get up. Resting her hand on the hilt of her sword she stared at the woman before her, hazel hues focused on the other's. "I would if I am not already on one, Millianna." She responded softly, "I just signed in on one moments ago. I apologize. I suppose you can ask Ariana or the others."

"But I wanted to do one with you. At least, let me come with you."

"I can't, Millianna. It's too dangerous and it's a S-class job." She lied, a small tinge of guilt wracking throughout her entire system. It was against the Mermaid's will to lie to her friend but the fact that the mission was _indeed _dangerous was enough to trigger her overprotectiveness towards her comrades.

"Oh. But we're going on one when you're done okay, Kagu-chan?" She asked hopefully, a small smile curling on her lips.

"Yes, of course." She responded, eyes diverting to the guild's watch. "I apologize. It's time for me to take my leave. I'll…be back with kittens to make it up to you." She added hesitantly, crouching down to fetch a small bag beside the stool she was seated on.

Giving the woman a glance and a nod of acknowledgement, she hastily made her way to the station as she got outside the guild's door. Her gaze lingered at the guild's familiar insignia, a small unusual smile curling on her lips as she turned away.

* * *

_Preview: Acquaintances and Pets_

Crimson hues widened at the sight of the familiar woman, eyes screwed shut as he exhaled.

"Rogue Cheney, was it not..."

"Kagura Mikazuchi, is it?"

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Frosch thinks that the lady is scary."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Thanks for reading! Please do tell me what you think! Credit to the cover image belongs to blanania of Tumblr. Now, I know that RogUra isn't a popular pairing but again, it is nothing more but a crack!pairing. **

**If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask. :))**

**Do Revieww~~**


	2. i of motion sickness & missing pets

**Author's Note:**

Hey there! Well, I know that Rogura is not a very popular pairing but again, this is simply a crack!pairing. Although, as a lover of this pairing…I do hope that some light will shine upon it *cries* Or maybe I just love Kagura and Rogue as an individual.

Again the bottom image of the cover with both Kagura and Rogue is **not** mine, all credits belong to

of Tumblr. Whilst the top picture of Kagura belongs to mereedy, again, of Tumblr. I personally recommend you people to go and see blanania's blog, she doesn't just draw this pairing. She draws Gajevy and others too.

_Again, a review in any form is highly appreciated. _

_(p.s. I also suggest that you read everything until the Author's Note at the bottom.)_

* * *

A meeting, they say, could teach you either two things:

a. ) A thing or two about each other.

b.) Or learning how to hopefully keep your distance from the other.

Though, it hurts me to say…none of them are true.

* * *

_Station_

Among the midst of the faceless crowd, a single man stood out. Although his obsidian locks wasn't what made him stand out nor was it the insignia woven on his cape or the unique crimson of his eyes. Rather, it was his partner. His partner which he called as a friend, family, and a loved one. _Frosch._

A sigh slipped from the man's lips for the umpteenth time, hues narrowing as he glared at the man before him. The incident that had caused him to be possibly late for his _joined _mission, was a trivial one. _'That would be an understatement.' _He thought, glancing at the Exceed as he offered him a small smile. _'This is childish.' _He added to himself, silently groaning in frustration as he focused his hues at the man.

"Sir, as I said. Frosch is no pet. He is an exceed, my partner. He helps with my missions and so, he is more of a companion rather." He explained, his words slipping from his mouth naturally as if he has been repeating the said sentence again and again. (which he did. Again and again.)

"I am so sorry, Mr. Cheney. But I need to seek approval from the head." The man responded with a frown.

"Pardon? I have no time for such things, I have been going on these kind of trips again and again. And never have I dealt with this kind of problem before." The Slayer retorted, his control slipping from his grasps as crimson orbs diverted to the clock. _'I'm late.' _

"What's wrong here? Is there any problem regarding any passengers? I've been going around for rounds." A deeper voice asked, walking towards the two individuals as he transfixed his curious gaze to Rogue. "Oh, pardon me. My name is Nilo Akiyama. I'm the temporary head of this station, is there anything the matter?" He asked.

"Sir, he brought a pe-I mean, an _exceed _with him."

The elder sighed at the statement given to him, brows furrowing as he stared at the Dragon Slayer. His eyes widening as he spotted Sabertooth's insignia on his cape. "He's a mage for goodness sake. Let him in, we cannot delay him any further. He might be on a mission or so, pets or so are exempted for mages who are in a hurry to head to a mission." He explained, voice seemingly rising as he reprimanded the younger. "I apologize, he's a newbie."

"It's fine. If you shall excuse me." Rogue responded hastily, acknowledging Nilo with a nod of gratitude before stepping inside the train, slightly wincing as his motion sickness eventually started to kick in the moment the train moved. _'Be calm. Breathe.' _He thought, hues calmly raking the rows of seats.

**At The Same Time**

Slender fingers impatiently tapped the table's wooden surface, her infamous sword resting on her lap as a small sigh slipped from her lips. A Joint Mission - - it was the mere reason as to why she was currently on a train which will lead her to her destination.

Correction, to _their _destination; whoever her partner may be on this trip which piqued her curiosity on such a level which one has never achieved before. Although, the lateness of the other may be what ticked the Mermaid's patience.

At the same time that she held Archenemy's base and made a move to rise; A familiar figure flashed before her eyes. _'Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth' _She thought, hues transfixed with the other as a brow arched at the Dragon Slayer's appearance.

Said Dragon Slayer looked quite dishevelled, his shaggy hair sticking out from his face as his visage was covered with the hue of green; his crimson optics which was usually laced with no emotion was laced with the subtlety of nausea.

'_This? This is my partner?' _She thought with subtle distaste, a small tinge of worry rushing through her veins as she saw him stumble to get to the other side of the seat she was currently on. _'Are all Dragon Slayers like this?' _

Clearing her throat, she waited for the other's composure to straighten before she spoke. "Rogue Cheney, was it not?" She asked, checking whether the other was capable of talking.

"Yes. You are, Kagura Mikazuchi, if I may presume?" He asked, straightening his posture as hues diverted to the swordswoman.

-and although the Dragon Slayer may not have shown it, the shock which pierced through him as he laid eyes on the Mermaid Ace was evident. Nauseated veins, rushing with a well-hidden tinge of nervousness as he attempted to straighten his posture; only to slump back to the table as he supressed a groan to slip from his lips. _–Damn- _

"Is there anything wrong?" A voice pulled him out from his reverie, optics diverting to meet hazel as hands clenched from under the table separating them – a dire attempt to hide his motion sickness –

"Nothing of a such." –was his curt response, head turning to the side as his teeth gritted. "H-how long is this ride again?" He asked, silently praying that it would be a short one at that as he met the other's gaze.

"I see." She paused, a brow arching in response to his question before a sigh slipped from her lips; slender digits intricately tracing the patterns adorning Archenemy. "About 20 minutes or so."

To that, the Dragon Slayer stilled in his seat; eyes diverting to his exceed by his side only to find no one in return. "Frosch?" He called out, completely disregarding the fact that Mermaid Heel's Ace was before him.

A palm placed itself above the smooth surface of the table, struggling to get on his feet before he ceased his actions. Sitting back down as the train went faster, triggering the poor Slayer's final limit as he helplessly leaned his head back on the thin layer of wood separating them from the other booth behind him.

All throughout this time, hazel hues would merely watch the Slayer; a small tinge of well-hidden amusement flickering from within her eyes before it would drastically alter to that of worry.

Yes, she did not know much about the Sabertooth Mage before her and neither did she know anything about anyone who resides from the guild—even Yukino, whose life is supposedly owned by her. Although, despite that . . . the Mermaid's conscience would win over her thoughts of simply disregarding the other's unusual antics.

_Comrades are comrades; May they be, irrational or not—Their safety, __**always **__comes first._

It was the inevitable saying of her Guild Master that resurfaced from within the confines of her mind, a sigh slipping from her lips as brows knitted in dismay. Head turning to stare at the man who whispered an inaudible name, hazel hues flickering as the realization of the other's situation dawned upon her.

"Motion Sickness." She whispered, watching as the other stared at her. "I suggest you stay still and dare not move." Her words were softer, albeit hushed as lips parted to speak once more. "Moving will simply make it worse."

"I don't. . . Frosch . . . exceed . . ." his words were muffled as his head rested on the table, not making any move to stand as he left the woman contemplating on what to do with his broken line of words.

'_The cat, the one in the frog suit.' _The Siren thought in contemplation, looking around the booth if she could spot any small form wearing a frog suit but to no avail. Hazel hues diverted to the Slayer, watching as the mage breathed slowly. _'He passed out.' _The thought was reason enough for the woman to smoothly get out of their booth, reattaching Archenemy by her hip as she walked down the long isle of the train.

May it be the mere fact that she had seen the _determination _of the Slayer in the Grand Magic Games whilst fighting with Natsu Dragneel or may it be the fact that she simply had an inkling of worry of what may befall upon the exceed if she was not found. Either ways, her decision has been made and she intends to help in every way she can whilst the exceed's owner is . . ._resting._

'_Well then, time to hunt a frog.' _

-and the only thing that rang throughout her mind, is how far out can this day get any more messed up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

As you can see, I did not follow the preview which I have written in the last chapter- - -I realized that I never do, which is why, I will no longer write previews as of now. Although, I _cannot _also assure you that I will update as fast as I can. :c

As a substitute for an apology, the first three people who reviews this chapter (any chapter tbh) _with _a prompt and a pairing, I will write a short one-shot and if you are into RP'ing in Tumblr; I will gladly make icons for y'all.

Again, the pictures I used as cover does not belong to me. Credits fully belong to meeredy and blanania~ ^^

_Review Responses: _

_**Bell-Chan 3**_ - ;and I am glad that you loved it. Ah yes, this pairing is very interesting indeed tbh. The first person who told me of this pairing was catnip-scarlet of Tumblr and then, there came the lovely artworks of blanania (which you should check out btw) and then, I fell in love with the pairing before I knew what I was doing XD

_**Louricam The Manga Freak**__ - _;Thank you and I'm glad that you like it.

_**blanania**_- ; omfg, uhmm. . .Hi, Your artworks are amazing and I just love all your drawings to tiny bits and pieces and thank you for making beautiful artworks that made me ship this pairing. /w\ ahaha, imalsototallynotpromotingyourbloghere But thank you for reviewing, this means a lot.

_**Nuntis**_- ;Yes, yes. Crack pairings are quite interesting and I do believe that they will dominate this world. Kidding aside, I appreciate the review and I'm glad that you like it so far. ^^

This is goodbye for now, lovelies. Feel free to PM me at any time given or ask me any question regarding the story via review or so - -and again, _just to clarify the prompt thing I was talking about. You put that somewhere in your review. (any prompt and pairing) but it also doesn't have to be a pairing tbh. _

Stay Amazing :3

~ Sophie.


End file.
